1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for performing context sensitive speed tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speeding of a driver may significantly impact road safety and may increase employer/guardian liability. Thus, in some cases a driver's speed is monitored and reported to an employer or a guardian. For example, the driving speed of commercial drivers may be monitored by the driver's boss or hiring personnel, a teen-ager's driving speed may be monitored by a guardian, and the like.
Monitoring the speed of a driver may be challenging. Complying with a road's speed limit may not be a true indication of the driver's quality of driving. The driving speed limit may be an unsafe driving speed when a road is congested or when the weather impairs a driver's road visibility. In other situations, exceeding the posted speed limit to conform to traffic flow may be the safest manner of driving.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus of tracking the speed of a driver, wherein the tracked speed is context sensitive.